


Shower Time

by Tunamelt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Dipper, Fluff, Human bill, Insecure Dipper, M/M, Overweight dipper, just two goofs who want to shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunamelt/pseuds/Tunamelt
Summary: Bill wants to shower with Dipper but Dipper is slightly terrified of the fact that the two of them won't fit since he's a little over weight.





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> Showering with your significant other is always the best! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

Dipper nervously watched as Bill turned on the shower. This was the first time the couple would be showering together and Dipper knew he should be excited but he couldn’t help feeling a little terrified. He looked over at his partner, Bill had a wide, excited smile on his face, “You ready Pine Tree?”  
Dipper gave the blond a weak smile, “I’m Ready if you are." Bill laughed, “Great! Let’s get naked!” the slender blond ripped off his shirt “Man, I’ve been wanting to do this for so long!”

Dipper snorted, “What, shower?” 

Bill rolled his eye, “No, shower with _you_ ” he leaned over and gave Dipper a quick kiss on the cheek, dipper chuckled but couldn’t stop the nerves that filled his stomach. They’d seen each other naked before but Dipper hated how small the Shack's shower was, specially with how wide and over weight he’d become over the years. He slowly wiggled out of his shirt, his heavy gut falling free. He felt Bill’s eyes on him but ignored the others glances as he stripped the rest of the way. Bill was already stepping into the shower by the time he’d finished,  
“Hurry up Pine Tree, this ass isn’t gonna wash its self!” 

Dipper stepped in slowly, loving the way the water washed over Bill’s slender frame. But when he was finally all the way in he realized that the shower was a lot smaller then he had originally believed. “Oh god, we literally don’t fit at all.” Dipper’s wide stomach was pressed right up against Bill’s slender one, he tried giving him some space but there really wasn’t much room left since he took up most of the shower. Bill laughed and pulled Dipper closer till they were both under the shower stream,  
“Come on kid, we fit just fine! This is perfect!”

Bill squeezed Dipper's love handles, digging his slender fingers deep into his boyfriend’s chub and giving his stomach a couple good shakes. His whole body jiggled and Dipper couldn’t help the deep blush that spread across his face, “Bill stop, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…”

Bill pulled away, frowning slightly, “What do you mean? What’s better then showering with my favorite Pine Tree?” Bill’s eyes went wide, 

“Oh my god I have a great idea!” He quickly rushed out the shower the chilly air making Dipper shiver,  
“Wha- Bill? What are you doing?!?!” Bill returned, holding a bright yellow and white bath bomb, “Let’s take a bath!”   
The blond had a wide, toothy grin spread across his freckled face, Dipper looked up at him in confusion, “You wanna take a bath now?” he looked down at the tiny tub below him,   
“I don’t…I don’t think I’ll fit…” Bill’s smile dropped into a frown, he hated how upset his pine tree would get about his weight sometimes. “Of course you will!” Bill reached down and plugged the drain, the gentle water slowly began to fill the tub, “Here, you sit down first and I’ll get in after you.” Dipper looked down at the tub unconvincingly, 

“I mean…I’ll try…” Dipper tried to sit down gracefully but ended up ploppung down a little too hard into the filling tub. His face Burned a deep scarlet. His thick sides were squished against the smooth walls, giving him almost no room to move. He couldn’t help but frown, “God I barely fit.” 

Bill laughed, climbed in, claiming the spot between Dipper legs, pulling his own slender ones up close to his chest, “This is gonna be amazing!” Bill unwrapped the bath bomb, letting it sink down to the bottom of the tub, it fizzed out, leaking bright, sunshine yellow color that made the water shimmer. It smelled like a fresh summer day and Dipper couldn’t help but smile over at the blond, enjoying the peaceful moment, even if he was a little cramped. “Maybe this wasn’t a bad Idea after all.” Bill flashed him a bright smile, “Of course it wasn’t! See you fit just fine! You worry too much Pine Tree, its never a bad idea when it comes to spending time with you.” Dipper smiled, “Thanks Bill. I feel the same way about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys enjoyed!


End file.
